The Lord and Lady of Everlot
by cpneb
Summary: Who are the Lord and Lady of Everlot? This is my entry for MrDrP’s Valentine’s Day contest…and there are only two new pairings for me. Yes, I know, I’m slacking off...blame the plot squirrels outside my study window. Chapter 4, and it's done.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time.

--

**A/N Forward: **

Who _**are**_ the Lord and Lady of Everlot?

--

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a 'very Possible' story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

--

"Ron, dinner was wonderful, and this ride is wonderful," Kim gushed, squeezing Ron's hand tightly as they rode, the horse's clip-clop muffled in the snow.

Ron had no complaints.

"But, why did we have to wear the outfits?"

"You look DDG, KP," he replied for the umpteenth time. Kim smiled the wicked little smile like she did under the moodulator's influence. Ron gulped as a small bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he tugged at his collar. Suddenly, it felt like an awkweird summer heat wave had struck his entire body as they rode through the snow.

Ron had, literally, dropped his jaw and done his 'Mad Dog foams at the mouth' when Kim opened her bedroom door and stepped out. The dress was stunning, an emerald ice-green silk that literally seemed to shine as it flowed from her shoulders to the ground, revealing her smooth, well-defined, and creamy shoulders to Ron's delighted gaze. Kim's hair, longer than she had worn in high school, was draped over her left shoulder.

Ron, Kim grinned, wasn't too bad himself: the white cavalier shirt showed off the muscles he had been developing from football, working out, and from his mass activities in his cooking classes as well as his off-school work in the restaurant. The pants he wore ("knickers," he reminded her) were tight enough, but she had not been able to resist a giggle when she realized that he was wearing what looked like stockings on his legs. "The 'under armour', KP, is not 'hose'; it's an essential part of the male upper crust attire," he had explained, and she giggled once again. "Besides, they're toasty-warm, and it's colder out there than Shego's heart," and that had caused Kim to double over in laughter.

Ron made no comment about Kim's headgear, simply offering his arm, and the couple left the apartment for dinner.

Kim had been concerned about being seen in public dressed like this, even on Valentine's Day, but Ron had reminded her as he drove to the restaurant:

"KP:

"One, the dinner reservations are for 6:30 PM so we can make the 8:45 event at the Middleton Convention Center auditorium.

"Two, there are 350 people invited to this event; they all are required to be in formal period dress, or they will not be allowed to enter the auditorium.

"Three, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't have enough time to get dressed after dinner. I suspect that you, as the 'girl who can do anything,'" Ron grinned, "probably could get dressed that fast, although I don't think you could have gotten dressed in the period outfit you're wearing and look as beautiful as you do in any less than three hours of preparation."

"I think I'll keep you around," she grinned and kissed his cheek as they stopped at the light, bringing red to Ron's face.

The parking lot at Sato's _Texican Ribs and Stuff_ restaurant was crowded, but Ron found a parking space and guided his sedan carefully into it. Kim could see a couple gingerly getting out of their car, dressed in a similar manner, and that calmed her nerves a bit.

The maitre-d smiled knowingly as Ron and Kim stepped up to the stand. He looked familiar, but Ron couldn't remember from where. Kim looked at him and smiled: he was tall, dark wavy hair, very fit and trim, and his smile was golden. 'If it wasn't for Ron…,' she thought and laughed inside: she had her 'hottie' now, all to herself, feeling the engagement ring underneath her gloved hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kim, Ron, and welcome to Sato's. Would you like to go directly to your table now, or are we waiting for others?"

"No others," Ron smiled, and the maitre-d nodded and stepped from behind the stand, picked up the menus, and led them to their table. Inside, Kim's concerns melted: fully one-half of the people inside were dressed much as they were. Kim chuckled, and Ron looked at her quizzically: Sato's high ceilings were, literally, being stretched to the limit as the ladies' formidable headgear, not designed for their arrival vehicles, fit perfectly in Sato's restaurant.

Dinner was delightful, and the dress forced Kim to forego (to Ron's enjoyment) her usual double order of PFP and triple-bean French vanilla ice cream for dessert, forcing her to stick with only a single order.

As they made their way from the dining room, they were greeted in the restaurant foyer by the maitre-d and a gentleman wearing the garb of an Elizabethan coach driver.

"Milord Ronald? Lady Kimberly? I am your driver for the evening. If you will walk this way, your carriage awaits," the driver announced as he opened the door to the whinnying of a chestnut-colored horse, steam coming from its nose as the snow continued to fall in the cold weather, and it was leading a white partially-open carriage.

"If I could walk that way," Ron started with a movie-actor's accent, but Kim shushed him with a pinch and a grin.

The three walked outside, the driver opened the half-door, pulled down the steps, brushed off the residual snow with what looked like a silk cloth, and offered his hand to Kim. She tittered as she took his offered assistance and stepped into the carriage. Ron joined, and the driver returned the steps in their storage slot.

He driver climbed into place, turned, and smiled as he saw Kim adjust her headgear, and the brightly-colored ribbons became airborne as the wind caught them. Kim saw him look at her, smirked, and gave him a wink, bringing a blush to his face as he turned and lifted the reigns.

"Next stop: Middleton Convention Center," he called out, and the carriage began to move forward.

--

The carriage slowed, and Ron looked forward at a sight he never expected to see:

A line of at least 20 horse-drawn carriages, lined up in double columns, in front of the twin entrances to the Convention Center. 'Wade, on a horse,' was the thought that flashed through Ron's mind, remembering the senior outing, and he grinned.

Their wait was not long, no more than four or five minutes, and then they were at the entrance. The driver hopped down as the attendants waiting there at the sidewalk removed the steps, opened the door, and placed them all at the same time, looking totally like a planned military maneuver, perfectly executed.

The driver offered his hand, and Kim took it and gracefully stepped out onto the sidewalk, now covered in a plush red carpet. Ron stepped out, took her arm, and the two began to walk up the carpet to the front door.

"I'm glad Jr. didn't get that movie part," the first man spoke after Kim and Ron entered the building and the carriage pulled away. "We get to see a better class of people working these events."

"You got that right," the second gentleman replied. "And Kimberly Possible: in that dress?" He grabbed for his chest. "That's a heart attack, just waiting to happen," he laughed.

--

Kim's squeal almost deafened Ron, but he grinned when she pulled him in the direction of her squeal-target.

"Mon! When did you get back?" Kim released Ron's hand, pulled Monique to her feet from her perch on Felix's lap, and the two young ladies grabbed each other and hugged. Ron did a fist-bump with Felix, and the two gentlemen grinned knowingly at each other.

"You're happy," Ron grinned, and Felix nodded.

"Anytime I can get Monique back into town is a good time, my man," he replied with a knowing grin.

"I see you got the invite, too," Ron commented.

"We did, both of us," Felix responded. "Have any idea who's putting this on?"

"No idea, Felix; Wade can't find out."

"Ouch," Felix replied. "That makes it even _more_ interesting," he added.

"Any idea who the Lord and Lady of Everlot are?" he continued.

"I dunno," Ron started. "Rufus was the 'Tunnel Lord', but we haven't seen him back there in several months."

"That was a surprise: Rufus, taking on Malcolm," Felix laughed as the ladies came back to the conversation and guided the guys into the auditorium.

The doors were opened by individuals dressed as footmen, and the room was filling with people of all ages, all 'dressed' for the occasion.

"Hey, cuz: over here!" the voice was unmistakable, and Kim looked over and grinned: Joss Possible was standing in her seat, dressed as the 'Queen of the Spritekens': a lime-green dress that would not pass Steve Barkin's length standards by more than a few inches and a pair of lime-green low-heel tall boots over her sheer hose. Wade's grin let everyone know he liked how she was dressed. He was in his mage's outfit, complete with headgear. Joss pointed at the row she was standing in: there were 3 seats and a spot for Felix's chair, so the group joined the pair as she stepped down and took her seat.

"So, Wade," Ron grinned, "who are the guests of honor?"

"Not certain, Ron, but I have a pretty good idea," Wade replied, then added before Ron could pry, "and, no, I'm not telling, either," he grinned.

Ron pouted, generating a laugh from Joss, Monique, and Kim.

They talked for a few moments, laughing as they shared stories, and then the house lights flickered twice.

"I guess it's time," Kim commented, and she laughed when she heard the voices of a familiar foursome approach. The group took the seats behind her, and Kim definitely recognized one of the giggles, smiling as she turned to greet the new arrivals.

"Hello, Olivia," she said, and Kim was greeted by Olivia's braces-filled smile.

"Hey, Kim," she replied, and Ron turned and laughed at Jim and Tim, dressed as matching court jesters in bright red and green body stockings.

"New jobs as car monkeys?" he asked with a grin, and they both growled while Hope and Olivia laughed.

"Glad you could make it back for this, Hope," Ron grinned.

"I wouldn't have missed seeing them dressed like this for all the PFP at Sato's," Hope laughed.

The housed lights went down, and the room went totally dark except for the emergency lights.

"My Lords and Ladies," the familiar voice came over the speakers, "I am Senor Senior, Senior, your announcer. Welcome to the Convention Center and Happy Valentine's Day!

"You all have questions, so I'll step aside and let tonight's hosts introduce themselves and tell you all about…

"The Lord, and Lady, of Everlot!"

Twin spotlights hit the stage, one at each side, revealing no one. Murmurs came from the audience, and then twin loud explosions and flashes came from the stage. When the smoke cleared, the identities of the hosts were revealed.

"No Way!" came from Ron, but it made perfect sense when his brain processed what he was seeing.

The hosts were the perfect couple for the task:

--

**Author's afterward:**

(Maitre-d) Cliffie, for 2? Right this way….

This is my entry for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest…and there are only two new pairings for me. Yes, I know, I'm slacking off…blame the squirrels outside my windows the last few days.

This is also my way of saying thank you to a wonderful actor who, in multiple mediums, made me smile: Ricardo Montalbán. Well done, sir, calm seas, and a wonderful new voyage.

A very special thank you goes out to my wonderful betas, Star_Eva01 and kt (of jakt…but, you probably already know who she is). They are still in shock over the chapter length, and I know of a few others who will be, as well...roflol.

--

Thanks for reading, and please review.

--

Kim Possible Characters © the Walt Disney Company, USA


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a Kim Possible story**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time. However, should you wish to contribute, one of my betas received a request from Ron Stoppable for me to mention the _**Ron Stoppable Smarty-Mart Pet Department "Fund for displaced otters and hairless rodents" **_as a donation option….

--

**A/N Forward: **

Who _**are**_ the Lord and Lady of Everlot?

--

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a 'very Possible' story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

--

"Good evening, my Lords and Ladies, all of you fellow Everlot lovers," Larry smiled. "With me tonight is the lovely Lady Charlotte," and he waved his hand at the other side of the stage.

The spotlight and applause followed Charlotte to center stage, her long lavender dress flowing behind her as she walked, and more than one wolf whistle came from the guys in the audience. She blushed, and both Kim and Ron really noticed for the first time that her hair, shorter than Kim's, was darker than hers but only a bit lighter than Joss'.

'She's slimmed down a lot and filled out even more since the last time I saw her in senior year,' Ron thought with a smile as the young woman made her way to the center stage. Kim looked at Ron and punched him gently in the side, mouthing 'eyes over here, BFBFF,' and grinning as he tried to look innocent. Tried, but failed, and his 'cow eyes' attempt made Kim smile on the outside and laugh uproariously on the inside.

Charlotte's updated 'Stega' frameless glasses enhanced the beauty of her eyes, and Joss understood, when she looked at Charlotte, what Wade had meant when he told her before that 'boys _do_ make passes at girls who wear glasses.' She was 'H-O-T HOT' in her own unique way, and both Kim and Joss, along with several other women in the audience, were 'freakin' and jellin'' more than a bit.

Charlotte wore a lavender scarf, draped over her head, and she stopped in the spotlight as the crowd quieted down. "Thank you, Larry. My co-host tonight is Kim Possible's favorite cousin and my _personal_ favorite hunk of Everlot magical warrior goodness, Larry," she said, and Larry went red in the face as she smiled and winked at him when he started across the stage to meet her at the center. He smiled a wry smile and mouthed 'don't get me started, Charlotte.' His response generated a wink from her, once again, directed at him with a knowing smile of her own

Larry strode confidently across the stage, and Kim noticed that he had slimmed down since his last birthday, and he was even slimmer then than he had been before. She had wondered what was happening, 'and now I know,' she grinned to herself. He wore a flowing jet-black coat, trimmed in blood-red, of a Master Warrior-Mage that seemed to flow around him as he walked, not the simple coat and hat of a Dungeon Mage.

The short sword he wore was bound by a simple string to prevent its easy use, as was required under the warrior code in a truce setting. However, it was also bound with a lavender scarf that matched Charlotte's headdress, tied around the hilt and the scabbard, a symbol of a warrior's feelings for the maiden whose colors he carried. His hand-carved black magician's staff, held in his right hand, seemed to shimmer, and it glowed, along with his black boots, perfectly shined and clicking as he took each confident step to the center. He stopped only a hairs-breath distant from Charlotte, and the two young people faced each other and beamed through their glasses…

And Larry leaned over and kissed her cheek, generating multiple events:

Groans from the single guys in the audience who had been lusting after Charlotte when they saw her in the dress;

Cheers from the guys who loved seeing the geek get the girl;

The sound of wind sucking from the folks not expecting this to happen;

The sound of Kim's jaw dropping into her lap;

The sound of Joss, loudly clearing her throat after Wade shouted an energetic "_**WOO HOO**_!"

The sound of Ron and Felix, slapping their palms together; and

A blush, turning Charlotte's face almost hair-red as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Before we begin, I have a joke for you," Larry grinned, and Charlotte's groan could be heard without her wireless microphone.

"Please, Larry: I thought we agreed," she started, but it was too late:

"Deep within a forest," Larry began, and Charlotte visibly cringed, "a little turtle began to climb a tree. After hours of struggle and effort, he reached the lowest branch, jumped from the branch into the air waving his front legs, and dropped to the ground with a painful 'thud.' He slowly lifted himself to his legs, walked back to the tree, climbed the tree again, jumped from the branch once again, and fell to the ground…once again.

"The turtle tried, again and again, while a pair of sparrows, sitting on a branch, watched his attempts. Some squirrels gathered underneath surrounding trees marveled at his struggle and continued valiant efforts. Bunnies, underneath trees even further away, shook their collective heads in amazement. Finally, the female sparrow turned to her mate and smiled sadly.

"'Dear,' she chirped, 'I think it's time that we tell tell him he's adopted.'"

Silence, then groans came from parts of the audience along with some laughs and chuckles.

"The sheep called, Larry," a voice came from the other side of the hall, and Kim recognized it. "They said it was a _baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad_ joke," Ned added, and Kim heard Yori punch him from across the room, even over the laughs that Ned's comments generated.

"Nine months ago," Larry began after the laughs died down, "I received an email from the 'Tunnel Lord,'" and several in the audience gasped, "asking if he could meet with me. Of course, I agreed," Larry smiled, "since I had never met the 'Tunnel Lord' or even, at this time, knew who he was. I had forgotten what Ronald had told me, it seems," he grinned sheepishly, "and a time was set for us to meet at my place.

"At the appointed time, there was a knock on my door. I walked to the door with just a bit of trepidation and opened it, and Rufus ran in. He ran straight for my computer, leaping from floor to chair to desk, landing directly in front of my computer keyboard. It was one quick series of events that would have made a swashbuckling Errol Flynn proud. Once there, he began to type on the keyboard. To me, it looked like some legendary dancer from one of those old black-and- white movies, like Fred Astaire or Gene Kelly, him dancing from key to key with style and 'grace,' Larry laughed at his own joke. Charlotte punched him in the side, generating laughs from several young women in the audience.

"When he finished dancing on it, he stepped aside and pointed at the screen.

"'Larry, I need your help,' it began. 'I don't know what's happening to me, but I can't stop thinking about her. She's on my mind even more than Gouda and Muenster, and I can't find her, and that vexes me so. I know you have sources in the online world: will you help me find "The Lady?"'"

The room was sound-absorbent by now, and even Ron was squeezing Kim's hand.

"'Rufus: how?'" I asked, and he started to dance on the keyboard again. When he finished, he pointed.

"'Project Phoebus…supposed to wear off…on humans…two to four days. Didn't take into account…'Rufus factor'… and brain structure differences. Couldn't tell anyone…no one would believe...so started playing 'Everlot.' Met her there…first time.'"

"'The Lady?' I asked, and Rufus nodded vigorously. He pointed at the rest of the text on the screen.

"'After I got Ron…away from Malcolm…immersion cap sitch…she came online…first time…that night…love at first type,' he grinned, and I laughed.

"Rufus 'told' me that he met her later, quite by accident, but he didn't know it was her at the time. He gave me her description, and I promised him I would find her."

"So, who _is_ the Lady of Everlot, Larry?" Charlotte asked with a smile on her face, and Larry broke into a big grin.

"No spoilers, Charlotte," he wagged his finger in her face, and she grabbed his hand and kissed his finger.

"Not even if I do this?" she asked with a grin on her face that made Ron feel sorry for Larry: he'd seen that grin on Kim's face before.

"No," he managed to eek out.

"How about: if I do _this_?" Charlotte took his hand and turned her back to the audience, moving Larry's hand in front of her. Larry's eyes almost bulged out of his skull, and his grin almost exploded.

"No," he pulled his hand back, still grinning. "Bad Charlotte!" he added, and Charlotte giggled and turned her body back to face his, still smiling.

"Well, then, how about if I do _this_?" Charlotte asked and, with that same grin on her face, took Larry's face in her hands and kissed him full on the lips.

The oohs and ahhs resonated throughout the auditorium for the length of the kiss, and it went on for fully over a minute.

When Charlotte pulled his face from her lips, Larry's face was frozen in a 'silly grin'.

"Larry," Charlotte whispered, but there was no response from him.

"Larry," she said, louder, and she put her hand on his face. The shock of her warmth woke him, but the grin remained.

"What did you want, Charlotte?" Larry asked, and the audience laughed.

"I just wanted to know who the Lady of Everlot is," she smiled.

"Oh, that," he grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a remote. A flat screen sank from the ceiling, facing away from the audience. When it stopped, he punched another button, and the screen came to life.

Charlotte stared for a long time, and then she laughed.

"Oh, my, goodness, it's so obvious," she responded, and Larry nodded.

The image made perfect sense to Charlotte:

--

**Author's afterward:**

--

Sorry, kt, the Lord and Lady are **_not_** sock puppets...(giggle).

Cliffie, for a dozen or more? Right this way….

This is my entry for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest…and there are only two new pairings for me. Yes, I know, I'm slacking off…blame the squirrels outside my windows the last few days.

My thanks to the following: Sir Sebastian, Kwebs, Sentinel 103, TexasDad (threats notwithstanding…lol), Thomas Linquist, Silvermist, CajunBear73, Slyrr, Katsumara, and Captain IT for their reads and reviews. And, thank you to all who have read.

To, Katsumara, I do mean two new 'ships…be afraid, be very afraid. To Captain IT, no, that wasn't what you and Mags were doing at the Fannies….

And, thank you so very much to my betas, ja, kt, and Star_Eva01, for giving me more laughs with your comments and ideas. kt added the squirrels and bunnies: I think she was looking for BE4000 target practice.

--

Thanks for reading, and please review.

--

Kim Possible Characters © the Walt Disney Company, USA

--


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a Kim Possible story**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time. However, should you wish to contribute, one of my betas received a request from Ron Stoppable for me to mention the _**Ron Stoppable Smarty-Mart Pet Department "Fund for displaced otters and hairless rodents" **_as a donation option….

--

**A/N Forward: **

Who _**are**_ the Lord and Lady of Everlot?

--

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a 'very Possible' story**_

_**Chapter 3**_

--

Charlotte stared for a long time, and then she laughed.

"Oh, my, goodness, it's so obvious," she responded, and Larry nodded.

The image made perfect sense to Charlotte, and Larry pushed a button, illuminating the large monitors strategically hanging from mounts around the auditorium to show an indistinguishable person, shrouded in darkness.

"It makes perfect sense," she added, sarcastically, and Larry laughed.

"For the safety of this individual, we have masked their appearance and voice. Would you please tell us your story?"

"Certainly," an electronic, almost android-like voice responded. "My sidekick and I were in a laboratory, looking to 'acquire' a one-of-a-kind device. The flashing lights and alarms sounding let us know that we were discovered before we could remove the item in question. We already had it up on a pallet jack, but were forced to leave it with the incoming guards it. I did not realize that my sidekick had been accidentally exposed to the device until much later.

"I never found out the extent or impact of the exposure until much, much later," the individual added.

--

The Lord and Lady of Everlot sat backstage in the Green Room, looked at each other, and smiled.

--

"We learned later that the scientists had moved the device to more secure military location, with the military's assistance and blessing, after our unsuccessful attempt to 'acquire' the device; that was where Team Possible had its encounter with it." The speaker sighed and then continued. "My sidekick and I managed to pull off several capers, but every time that Team Possible was involved we were unsuccessful. I personally couldn't figure it out, but my sidekick had already done so and not told me. Contact had already occurred, and it was after one of those occurrences that we were finally captured and incarcerated.

"Now, we've served our time and are out of prison, and contact was re-initiated after you, Larry, contacted me," the speaker concluded.

"Any idea, KP?" Ron whispered, and he looked over at a smiling Kim.

"It's obvious, Ron," Kim whispered back with a grin. "It makes all the sense in the world, now," she added.

"So, Larry?" Charlotte looked, giving him a look that would have made a full round of Cheddar melt in fear if it had come from Rufus, and Larry gulped.

"Y...y…yes, Charlotte?" He looked worried, and he pulled his collar with his free hand.

"Who _is_ the Lady?" Charlotte purred, and Wade laughed. He stopped when Joss punched him in the side.

"Before I tell everyone, Charlotte, there is something I have to tell you," Larry had pulled himself up and now looked totally confident and scared at the same time.

"Oh, really, Larry," she stated. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I want everyone in this room; heck, I want the entire world to know: 'I love you, Charlotte,'" Larry stated in a strong, clear voice, and the look on Charlotte's face was one of pure astonishment as the room went totally silent except for the sound of the air from the heating vents.

"I've liked you for a long time, Charlotte," Larry continued to the silent room, "but it was seeing you, after the invasion, so vulnerable after you lost your friend, that made me realize that the time at the movies was what I wanted: I wanted to put my arm around you, to hold you close, and to never let you go. I wanted to keep you safe from harm, just like a 12th-level Paladin would do for the love of his life.

"I want to ride through the rest of my life with you, Charlotte," Larry concluded, his smile lit the stage, and Charlotte's smile had steadily grown as Larry confessed his feelings.

Charlotte took two steps in the silence, her shoes clicking softly on the stage as she walked over to Larry and stopped in front of him. She stood, silently looking into Larry's eyes, and then she placed her hands gently on the sides of his face.

"Larry," she started, her voice filled with emotion, and he held his breath in anticipation.

"Larry," she repeated, "I think I love you," she confessed, gently brushing his lips with hers and pulling him into a tight hug that was accompanied by a mass of cheers from the audience…

--

…and, from backstage, watching the events on stage, Rufus looked at the Lady of Everlot and grinned. "Awwwww," he grinned, and she tittered.

--

Larry opened his eyes and made certain he was not dreaming: she was in his arms, he had finally told her how he felt, and she had replied, making him very, very happy.

Life was, indeed, very, very good.

"I have a white stallion out back, Charlotte, and he's ready to take us away," he smiled.

"Uh, Larry?" Charlotte whispered. "Aren't 'we' forgetting something?"

"I don't think so: my coat, my sword, my stallion, my lady…nope, everything's here," he replied with a grin, generating groans from the audience.

"I mean, aren't you going to tell them?"

"Tell who what, Charlotte?" Larry grinned and winked just after Charlotte's face sank.

--

"Hrk! It's show-time," Rufus announced, and they both stood up and left the Green Room, walking the 10 feet to the stage left entrance.

--

"It is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time in public, the Lord and Lady of Everlot," Larry announced, and fanfares came over the speakers as the twosome, entering, captured the stage with their presence.

Rufus was wearing a cloth version of his armor, gold-colored material covering his entire body. His feet were covered by gold-colored boots, and his helmet was a leather version, also gold-colored. The Lady was wearing a green and black dress, and her head was crowned by a tall, green-and-black cone-shaped hat with a white pennant flying from it.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

"Way," came from both Kim and Wade.

--

**Author's afterward:**

--

Here they come…onstage…

Cliffie, for an entire auditorium? Right this way….

One more chapter…and, yes, I'm evil!

This is my entry for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest…and there are only two new pairings for me. Yes, I know, I'm slacking off…blame the squirrels outside my windows the last few days.

My thanks to the following: Sir Sebastian, Kwebs, Sentinel 103, TexasDad (threats notwithstanding…lol), Thomas Linquist, Silvermist, CajunBear73, Slyrr, Katsumara, Captain IT, whitem, Nikoagonistes, and Lady Rhetorica for their reads and reviews. And, thank you to all who have read.

To, Katsumara, I do mean two new 'ships…be afraid, be very afraid. To Captain IT, no, that wasn't what you and Mags were doing at the Fannies….

And, thank you so very much to my betas, ja, kt, and Star_Eva01, for giving me more laughs with your comments and ideas. kt added the squirrels and bunnies: I think she was looking for BE4000 target practice.

My biggest 'thank you' has to go to **The Enduring Man-Child** who, to the best of my knowledge was the first writer to develop the Larry/Charlotte pairing in his story _**Larry's Obsession, Charlotte's Loss**_. The link is here: .net/s/3914212/1/Larrys_Obsession_Charlottes_Loss. Thank you, sir, for allowing me to beta this for you 'back in the day' and for planting this seed that would not go away….

--

Thanks for reading, and please review.

--

Kim Possible Characters © the Walt Disney Company, USA

--


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a Kim Possible story**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Corporation. All other characters are the creation of the author and may not be used without his permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work…at this time. However, should you wish to contribute, one of my betas received a request from Ron Stoppable for me to mention the _**Ron Stoppable Smarty-Mart Pet Department "Fund for displaced otters and hairless rodents" **_as a donation option….

--

**A/N Forward: **

Who _**are**_ the Lord and Lady of Everlot? The reveal: to everyone, for everyone...enjoy.

--

_**The Lord and Lady of Everlot…a 'very Possible' story**_

_**Chapter 4**_

--

"It is my distinct pleasure," Larry announced, "to introduce to you, for the first time in public, the Lord and Lady of Everlot," and herald trumpet fanfares announced over the speakers as the entering twosome captured the stage with their presence.

Rufus wore a cloth version of his armor, gold-colored material covering his entire body. His feet were covered by gold-colored boots, and his helmet was a leather version, also gold-colored. The Lady wore a green and black dress, and her head was crowned by a tall, green-and-black cone-shaped hat with a white pennant flying from it.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

"Way," came from both Kim and Wade.

They entered, arm-in-arm. The room, initially silent, burst open with applause, whoops, and cheers as the couple made their way to center stage with Larry and Charlotte. Charlotte reached down, picked up Rufus, and kissed him on his cheek. Larry bowed, reached for the lady's hand, and kissed it.

"No hairballs," Wade whispered with a grin. Joss punched him as Rufus and Debutante took their seats on stage next to the computer terminals that were connected to voice synthesizers, that had been brought out for them to use. Debutante sat on Rufus's left, and Charlotte sat left of her, while Larry set up his chair to the right of Rufus.

"Hrk. Hello," Rufus grinned.

"Rufus, this is surprise and a pleasure," Larry started, and Rufus began to type.

"The pleasure's all mine, Larry," came from the speakers, surprising everyone.

"So, you and Debutante," Larry smiled, and Debutante's smile was big. Rufus' teeth were showing. "How did this happen?"

"Well," came from the speakers as Rufus attacked the keyboard, "It was on a Friday, and there was that mission where Ron left me in Greece," he began.

"It was an accident, alright?" Ron shouted, and Kim ducked her head as the audience laughed. "I apologized with four full wheels of cheese, what more could I do?" He had his hands up in a 'Why Me?" questioning mode.

"As I was saying, I was in Greece, and I looked out the window to see them leaving. I heard a whimper, and I saw Deb in the corner, crying. I only knew her from a couple of previous sitches," Rufus shuddered, and Debutante wrapped her tail around him in a gentle manner. That generated some chuckled from the audience.

"Anyway," Rufus continued, "I told her to come on, and we managed to get out of the room with the closed door and make our way to the airport. We ended up inside a plane cargo hold, then in the ocean, then inside a whale," and Rufus continued to describe their adventures in more detail, ultimately ending with "and made our way back to Go City in an Internet café. I sent Ron a note, telling him where I was, and I notice that Deb was doing the same to Camille.

"It just seemed a bit freaky that she was able to do the things that I could do, so I asked her, point-blank, about it. She got all defensive about it," Rufus grinned, and Debutante's tail went up behind Rufus and wagged a 'no, no, no' motion that made the audience laugh, "but she finally told me what had happened to her."

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"She got hit with the same brain machine that I did, even before I did, when Camille tried to steal it before it was moved and I got hit with it," Rufus smiled and reached over, petting Debutante's paw gently. A loud '_purrrrrrr_' came over the speakers, and Debutante's tail pulled Rufus' chair even closer to her: Rufus' response was a big "_**GULP!**_" The audience's response was a big laugh.

"I was surprised to learn that she was the 'Lady of Everlot': that same lovely being in the Everlot world was the same being here that had considered me to be a snack, more than once," Rufus laughed, and Debutante's tail wrapped itself around Rufus once again and stroked his left arm. Rufus twitched once, then relaxed.

"We decided to play a prank on Ron and Camille," Rufus grinned, and Debutante grinned, as well, "when we shipped ourselves to the other's partner. Ron closed the cage with a slam, but Camille almost deafened me with her scream. Kim later told me that she and Ron used the scream to find me," Rufus finished, and Kim and Ron laughed along with the audience.

"I had wondered how Debutante ended up with us," Kim grinned, and Ron nodded.

"So, what's in the future for you two?" Charlotte grinned. "You're pretty lovey-dovey in the Everlot world."

"We're just really good friends," Rufus replied, and Debutante's tail came up with the negative tail-wagging.

"Something tells me-" Olivia started.

"Someone's in severe like-like mode," Hope finished, and the two young ladies exchanged fist bumps.

"Rufus," a deep-throated purr came over the speakers, and the crowd looked up at the stage in surprise.

"That's not the voice I set on the synthesizer," Wade looked surprised, and he stared at Felix.

:"Don't blame me, Wade," Felix interjected, and Monique shushed him with her mouth.

"Yes, Deb?"

"Baby, I'm cold," she continued, and the men in the crowd tried to remember the source of the sexy voice that they heard over the speakers.

"How 'bout we go and curl up in front of a big roaring fire?" Rufus asked, and Debutante jumped from her chair to the stage floor.

"Yummy, my electronic-knight savior," she replied with a purr, and Rufus grinned real big.

"See ya," Rufus typed, jumped from his chair to the floor, extended his arm, and the two left the stage to tumultuous applause.

"Well, that was a surprise," Charlotte smiled, and Larry nodded. "Got any more surprises, guy?" she asked with a twinkle of a smile.

Larry responded by pulling out the remote and clicking it: the beeps precluded the stage backdrop rising to reveal the back wall, and the large garage-style door in the wall lifted to reveal a white stallion, standing at the ready. He whinnied, and the audience laughed loud.

"You weren't kidding," Charlotte laughed, and the stallion walked onto the stage. Larry leapt from his chair and took a running start, landing on the back of the stallion with his coat flowing behind him. H grabbed the reigns, and the stallion went up in his hind legs for a moment.

Larry walked him over to Charlotte and held out his hand. Charlotte took it, and he pulled her up behind him in a single smooth effortless manner, landing her on horseback. She wrapped her arms around him, and Larry grinned, holding up his hand to silence the audience's cheers.

"That's a wrap, people. Have a good night and a safe trip home," he called, and he turned and trotted off the stage to applause, whistles, and cheers from a standing full house.

--

Kim and Ron waved goodnight to Jim, Tim, Hope, and Olivia as their carriage pulled away. Wade and Joss stood, holding each other, as theirs came up.

"What's next?" Ron asked, and Joss grinned as Wade helped her into their carriage before following her in, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Ah'm thinkin' about some real fun snugglin' tonight, mahself," Joss laughed, and the crack of the whip started the twosome on their way.

"Have fun?" a voice above and behind him surprised Ron, and he turned to see a grinning Larry and a totally-happy Charlotte, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Had a surprise, and got some answers," Kim replied. "Looks like my cousin finally discovered girls," she chortled, and Charlotte nuzzled Larry's neck, generating more blood flow to Larry's face.

"You were right, Kim," Larry laughed. "Thanks, cousin, for having faith in me," and the horse whinnied in agreement, generating a chuckle from Ron as their carriage came up.

"Shall we go, KP?" Ron held out his hand, and Kim took it and stepped up into the carriage. Ron jumped in, closed the door, pulled Kim up next to him, and smiled.

"We are a pair of lucky ducks, Larry," Ron replied.

"We are, but so are they," Larry pointed across the road as a mother duck led a small group of ducklings across the grass and into the water where the father duck was swimming.

"Larry?" Charlotte purred, and Larry grinned even bigger.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm cold. Can you keep me warm?" She grinned, and Kim and Ron both laughed as Larry's face got even redder before he got a wicked grin on his face. He snapped the reigns, sending the stallion off in a gallop across the snow-covered parking lot and out onto the road.

"Somebody's getting lucky tonight," Ron observed. "Driver: let's head home," Ron called, the whip cracked, and their carriage began to pull away.

"I'm already lucky," Kim smiled, and Ron turned and caught a full-force Kimela kiss.

--

**Author's afterward:**

--

No more cliffies…awwwwwwwwwwwwww.

This is my entry for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest…and there are only two new pairings for me. Yes, I know, I'm slacking off…blame the squirrels and pigeons outside my windows the last few days.

My thanks to the following: Sir Sebastian, Kwebs, Sentinel 103, TexasDad (threats notwithstanding… lol), Thomas Linquist, Silvermist, CajunBear73, Slyrr, Katsumara, Captain IT, whitem, Nikoagonistes, Lady Rhetorica, Sentinal103, jakt, and The Enduring Man-Child for their reads and reviews. And, thank you to all who have read.

And, thank you so very much to my betas, ja, kt, and Star_Eva01, for giving me more laughs with your comments and ideas. kt added the squirrels and bunnies: I think she was looking for BE4000 target practice.

Once again, my biggest 'thank you' has to go to **The Enduring Man-Child** who, to the best of my knowledge was the first writer to develop the Larry/Charlotte pairing in his story _**Larry's Obsession, Charlotte's Loss**_. The link is here: on : /s/3914212/1/Larrys_Obsession_Charlottes_Loss. Thank you, sir, for allowing me to beta this for you 'back in the day' and for planting this seed that would not go away….

--

Thanks for reading, and please review.

--

Kim Possible Characters © the Walt Disney Company, USA

--


End file.
